Walking canes are used by people with physical impairments that require them to have additional support while walking. They are also used by visually impaired people to evaluate the surface before them as they walk. This invention applies in both cases and offers improvements in both the stability and sensing ability of a walking cane.
Typical prior art walking canes provide a shaft that reaches from a convenient hand holding height down to the ground next to or in front of the walker. A single or multi-legged foot supports the cane on the ground and a handle provides easy control of the cane by the user. Such canes are inexpensive and reliable but their ability to sense the walking environment is limited to what is transmitted up to the user's hand by the rigid foot, shaft and handle.
Other prior art devices have been developed for sensing the area ahead of a walker using radar principles and computers for analysis and warning to the walker when interfering objects are sensed ahead. The high expense of these devices place them out of the reach of most people who need a walking cane.
The instant invention provides an improved but still inexpensive walking cane that allows the walker to be much more sensitive to walking conditions. The objectives of the invention are to:
1. Provide support to the user and increase his or her sensitivity to dangerous walking conditions;
2. Warn the user when the cane is placed on uneven or unstable ground that might cause loss of balance;
3. Provide these features at a price that is affordable for most cane users.